


Leoi Leoi

by fleece



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleece/pseuds/fleece
Summary: Brief June fix-it fic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Leoi Leoi

Through a lot of shenanigans, everyone gets put back on an altered Earth with trolls communities in most cosmopolitan areas and active diplomacy between Earth and Alternia. You're not really sure of all the implications, to be perfectly honest!

The most important thing is that you're back home, with your dad.

"Yeah, so that's what happened. It's been a long—I don't even know!" you tell him, as he puffs gently on a pipe. He's told you before it made Nanna uncomfortable because of national history, but he likes it better than cigarettes. "It's like, been years, but at the same time, Obama's still president here, so who knows what timeline we're in or how time works at all. I guess I could ask Dave?"

Your dad smiles. "We can figure it out as we go, son," he says gently. You flinch, and then remember he's been out of the action for a long time.

"Dad, uhhh, I guess this might be kind of weird? But I go by June now. Like, I'm a girl?" You say it like a question, like you're still a kid from the Bay. Well, you are, but it's been a long—whatever!

Your dad smiles. "Ok, 女," he says.

"What the heck does that mean?" you say. Your Cantonese isn't very good. Dad never put you in Chinese school for whatever reason and Nanna knew English so you never bothered to learn much.

He laughs. "I called you my daughter. Is that right?"

You grin. "Hai," you say. "Mmgoi."

Dad looks absolutely delighted.

"I was going to make cake to celebrate our reunion-" You groan loudly at this and roll your eyes, forgetting that you were going to appreciate your dad more now that he's back, but he just continues, smiling. "But now that there are literal aliens from space I think I can worry less about your integration into American society. And these western cakes, they're too sweet! How about we make some 糖水 instead?"

About an hour later, the dessert steams through the kitchen as your dad ladles a portion into your bowl. You drink a spoonful.

"女女, 鍾唔鍾意?"

You yell, "Zung yi!" The tong shui is hot, warming you like being called leoi leoi does, and the best part is, it's not too sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> "In modern-day Hong Kong, many younger speakers do not distinguish between certain phoneme pairs such as /n/ vs. /l/ and /ŋ/ vs. the null initial[2] and merge one sound into another. Examples for this include 你 /nei˨˧/ being pronounced as /lei˨˧/, 我 /ŋɔː˨˧/ being pronounced as /ɔː˨˧/, and 國 /kʷɔːk̚˧/ being pronounced as /kɔːk̚˧/.[19] Although that is often considered as substandard and is denounced as being "lazy sounds" (懶音), it is becoming more common and is influencing other Cantonese-speaking regions (see Hong Kong Cantonese.)"  
> -Cantonese phonology Wikipedia article  
> a long and unnecessary explanation on why i used leoi instead of neoi like it says in the chinese dictionary lmao


End file.
